Crossovers Should be Illegal Kidnappings Shouldn't
by Ryouko and Himizu
Summary: THE BLUE JACKETS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! OH NO! Not only that, but tons of anime characters have been kidnapped as well! Ryouko, Himizu, and Kitsune join forces with several characters from different animes to defeat the evildoers behind this crime. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Crossovers Should Be Illegal, Kidnapping Should Not_**

**Pre-chapter one:**

Ryouko: I'm never dreaming again…

Himizu: Good… (-.-()) You and your ideas… they're great and all, but what the hell, we just started another fic yesterday!!!

Ryouko: And just as huge. (sigh) That's what happens when I dream, or think, for that matter. Why'd the Blue Jackets have to show up in my dreams anyway? They're my dreams, in my head, they need to be in your head!!!

Himizu: I have no objection to that… but you never know, maybe they thought you were me. Hm… an insult?

Ryouko: (-.-#) No, a compliment. But they should've checked out our rooms first. Mine looks like an ocean and yours looks like a hockey gift shop (hint hint HINT).

Himizu: Hehehe… point taken… anyways, back to the fic… this fic was semi-inspired by Ryouko's dream, semi-inspired by Midsummer Night's Nightmare, and mostly inspired by the fact that we've reunited which has hardwired our brains.

Ryouko: Not to mention jetlag and caffeine, but we'll get to that later…Basically, A Midsummer Night's Nightmare should be read before attempting to understand this fic (and reviewed while we're at it, but that's beside the point), but if you're lazy, like most people who read this are, then you don't have to read AMNN before. But it's advised.

Himizu: She's review starved, can't you tell? But she's right, it's one of our faves, but it only has two reviews… Anyways, basically reading that fic will tell you why Kitsune and I are in the House of the Nutcases and it will explain why the Blue Jackets are even willing to associate with Ryouko plus other little details involving my fave hockey team and us authoresses.

Ryouko: So yeah, advised, but not necessary. And while we're at it, we're gonna' go and add a disclaimer, but I'll leave that to Himizu. I'll just add that the House of the Nutcases is owned by us, so ha!

Himizu: Oh good, I get the hard part… We do not own… (takes a deep breath) the Blue Jackets, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Rave Master, Prince of Tennis, Black Cat, Teen Titans, Inuyasha, Detective Conan, or Ranma ½. (Falls over gasping)

Ryouko: (-.-()) Yeah, what she said. I think we got it all, but if there's anything else, we'll add it later. And in our subconscious minds, we know we don't own it, so leave us alone.

Himizu: Review! (gasps and drops unconscious).

Ryouko: (-.-()()) Again, what she said…And try to enjoy. Wait a sec, try? Enjoy it. If you don't, stop reading. It's not worth it. Well, yes it is, but I'm biased.

Himizu: (wakes up) Shut up and let them read already.

Ryouko: (grumble) I like you better when you're quiet. Oh well, enjoy! (runs away as Himizu brandishes a mallet and starts chasing her).

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Himizu was in her room at the House of the Nutcases after the Midsummer Night's Nightmare incident, bored out of her skull. Ryouko had flown off to Israel to take care of business (and to see her family. Apparently you need to do that…) and since Kitsune was also confined, she couldn't see her even though they were in the same building (same floor actually, but they didn't know that). Also, her beloved notebook, which happened to contain her beloved Rick Nash's phone number, had also been taken away. Thus, she was bored, and depressed. Maybe if she jumped out the window, her adored Blue Jackets team would come to her funeral. Now that was worth dying for. All of a sudden, she heard a horn honking on the street outside. She looked outside and didn't believe her eyes, because what she saw was none other than the Blue Jacket's bus. Without thinking, she jumped out the window, landing on top of one unfortunate, tired tiger.

Himizu prepared to meet the Holy Duck, then opened her eyes. "That's weird, I survived. Yay!" she said aloud. Then she looked down at what broke her fall and apparently saved her life, and again, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Ryouko??? What are you doing here??? I thought you were in Israel!!!" she exclaimed.

Ryouko painfully stood up, dusted herself off, and started mangling Himizu. "You baka, you missed. If you wanted to kill yourself, you should've landed on a Chevrolet." She nodded as she recalled one of her favorite Israeli songs. "Yeah, anyways, I came to visit, and my plane landed at the Columbus airport and these guys were here, they just got back from someplace…"

As they talked, Rick, Nik, and Jody had all climbed out of the bus to see if Himizu was okay after her suicide dive and subsequent mangling by Ryouko. Luckily for them, Himizu did not see them.

Despite being mangled, Himizu grinned. "Oh, you mean their West coast road trip where they beat Anaheim 3-2, and Rick Nash scored, and they beat Los Angeles 2-1 in overtime and they lost to San Jose…."

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up," Ryouko said, knowing very well the consequences of letting Himizu rant about hockey… there was a reason the girl was in the House of the Nutcases after all. She waved to the hockey players to get back on the bus while they still could. "Anyways, they offered me a ride here, and they're leaving."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" (T.T) Himizu teared up. They were leaving before she could glomp Rick Nash? How totally unfair was that? (Ryouko: … No comment…) But she was way too late to stop the Blue Jackets from driving away, so she tried to content herself with watching them. Ryouko glanced towards them too, for lack of anything else to look at. But as they watched, they saw the Blue Jackets' bus vanish in a flash of light as though it had been sucked into a black hole. Himizu yelped in surprise. "What the hell??? What happened??? Where did they go??? They were there and then all of a sudden they were gone!!! Poof!!! What the hell???" she cried, totally freaking out. Ryouko blinked.

"Cool, now they're gone and I won't have to see them anymore…" she said calmly. Himizu started strangling her.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! MY BLUE JACKETS ARE GONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT IT'S COOL???" Himizu screamed. Ryouko broke loose, whacked Himizu on the head, and twitched a few times.

"I HAVE TO FIND THEM!!!" Himizu screamed.

"Ok… fine… let's go investigate," Ryouko said calmly. She pulled a Sherlock Holmes hat and coat out of nowhere as well as a magnifying glass, and walked to the scene of the crime. Himizu sweatdropped at the idiocy of it all, but joined in anyways, praying that they wouldn't get hit by a bus while standing in the middle of the road. Ryouko picked up an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked, putting on white gloves first and opening the note. Himizu peered over her shoulder to read as well.

"To Whom It May Concern (HIMIZU AND KITSUNE)…"

"Okay then…" said Himizu, twitching.

"This letter is to inform you that your ducky Ryouko has been abducted. If you want to see her alive again… find us! Bwa ha ha! Yours truly, the Kidnappers."

"… What the heck? Who says 'ducky'?" Himizu asked. Then it hit her. "Wait a minute… Ryouko's been kidnapped???" She stared at Ryouko in confusion. Ryouko stared back.

"Well, it's a good thing they decided to inform me, cuz I don't feel kidnapped!" Ryouko said. "Wait a minute…the Blue Jackets disappeared, and we get a letter informing us that I was kidnapped. Two minutes ago, I was on that bus. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"… Yes…" Himizu twitched angrily. "Damn you, why couldn't you have taken a taxi like a normal person???"

"You wouldn't have gotten to see them if I did and besides, taxis are expensive from Columbus."

"AND THANKS TO YOU, I MIGHT NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!!!" Himizu screamed at Ryouko, going psycho again.

"…Whatever," was Ryouko's reply. "But you know what, I'll help you find them and get them back."

Himizu stopped her psycho tirade and stared at her friend suspiciously. "Why the change of heart?"

"Well," Ryouko stated, "they were really nice to me, they tolerated me for over 30 minutes (which is a record for people who don't know me), but most importantly, they gave me a free ride." Ryouko nodded as Himizu did an anime fall smack on her face.

At that particular moment, Kitsune ran out of the House of the Nutcases. "BLUE JACKETS!!! HIMIZU!!! RYOUKO!!!" she screamed as five doctors ran out behind her. Suddenly she froze, pointed behind the two girls, and screamed, "SEMI!!!"

The two girls turned, saw the semi, turned and stared at each other, turned back to the semi, screamed, waved their arms, and dove to opposite sides of the road while the burly semi driver screamed and cursed at the two stupid girls who had been standing in the middle of the road.

"What the heck were you doing???" Kitsune screamed.

"Kitsune! Ryouko has been kidnapped!!!" Himizu screamed.

Kitsune pulled out a white rose. "Poor Ryouko. She will be missed."

Ryouko ran across the road to her and beat her with a mallet. "I'M STILL HERE, YOU IDIOT!!!" she yelled. Himizu sweatdropped. "The ones who aren't here, are the Blue Jackets." Himizu and Kitsune started rampaging.

"BLUE JACKETS!!! NOOOO!!! BRING THEM BACK, BRING THEM BAAAACKKKK!!!!" Ryouko sweatdropped (-.-()) and hit them both on the head.

"Do you want them back or not?" Both girls nodded. "Good, then lets go find them." But as they were walking away, the doctors and assistants that were following Kitsune grabbed the two patients by their collars.

"What are you doing out of your rooms?" they yelled. "You need to be under constant supervision!"

Himizu blew up. "Leave us alone, you freaks, we've got to get the Blue Jackets back. Screw off!"

Ryouko sighed. "I can't do this by myself, and I'll go nuts if I have to stay here with you, listening to your psycho-babble about the tortures being used on the Blue Jackets as we speak…no, no I was joking!!!" she leaped back as Kitsune and Himizu both tried to lunge at her. "Anyways, I'll sign them out."

So, after about an hour of paperwork, with the three girls packed for an adventure (most of their stuff was left at the House of the Nutcases), they sat down in a little café to have a light lunch, and to form a plan of attack.

While they were eating, they spotted Kurama and Hiei walking down the street. All three formed light bulbs over their head, and ran out and tackled the two surprised demons.

"What the hell?" a dazed Hiei said, as he stared up in horror at Ryouko, the girl who had caused so much misery in his life. "I thought you were in Israel!"

"Yeah, that rumor's been going around lately…" Ryouko said.

"Liar, you've been there! You just got back, using my precious Blue Jackets and having them kidnapped in your place!" an angry Himizu hissed. Hiei stared at the two girls for a second, then shook Ryouko's hand.

"Good job. You did something right, for once," he said. Ryouko slapped him, hard, saving Himizu the trouble of beating him up. All of a sudden, they noticed the unusual blue color of Kurama's face. Kitsune was hugging him to death, as usual. Ryouko walked up to her and pried Kurama out her grasp, allowing him to breathe for the first time since their encounter.

"So, what is it this time?" Kurama asked. Ryouko quickly summarized the main events of the past three hours, which left the two demons blinking in confusion and sighing at the stupidity of the world they live in.

"So now, you guys get to help us find my team!" a happy Himizu said.

"Yeah, consider it an honor." Ryouko rolled her eyes.

"Great…" Hiei sighed, but joined in anyways. They started leaving, when all of a sudden an angry waitress walked out the door, shaking her fist.

"You morons, you didn't pay! Get back here!" she yelled.

Himizu carefully counted the exact change out of her wallet, wrapped it around a rock, put a rubber band over it (to hold it in place) and chucked it at the waitress, who ducked at the last second and continued screaming at the girls. She picked up the rock, and two seconds later, the girls' three bags were hurled back at them. They each picked them up, and with Kurama and Hiei at their side, started their investigation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Except for a ranger, two cars, and a completely parent-free house! But they are in Israel, and I am in Canada, and they will have to wait another week and a half before I come back to them...Oh well...Other than that, we don't own any of the mangas/animes mentioned here, and there are plenty of those...And also we don't own anything that has...other owners. Also, Himizu would like to add that she owns Precious, the laptop we are working on, and that no one else shall own Precious. Precious is hers, and hers alone. Muahahaha. Just to let you know. :P Thank you and have a nice day. :)

* * *

The group was walking around searching for clues. This was very hard since there were none! (And then there were none… yay! Authoresses bow) Anyways, they were looking for nonexistent clues when a random guy ran past them, shoving Kitsune into Kurama as he passed. Kitsune was happy. Kurama was not. Hiei, Ryouko, and Himizu just stared in confusion. Then another random guy ran by, shoving Ryouko as he passed. Hiei caught Ryouko before she could hit the ground.

"FREAKS!!" Himizu yelled. "Watch where you're going, you jerks!!"

"Feel the Rhythm!" the guy who had knocked Ryouko down yelled.

"… Rhythm? AAAHHH!!" Himizu yelled, doing a flying tackle and knocking the guy, who she now recognized as Akira Kamio from Prince of Tennis, to the ground. Akira screamed in surprise as Himizu whacked him on the head, screaming about how rhythm was so annoying. Ryouko caught her balance, grabbed Akira's racquet, which had fallen to the ground when he was tackled, and served an empty beer bottle that had been lying on the sidewalk. Said bottle made connection with the skull of the person who had knocked Kitsune over several moments ago. A tiny old lady walked up to them.

"Thank you very much," she said to Ryouko. Then she walked over to the guy and started hitting him with an umbrella. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY PURSE!!"

"Yay old lady! Show him what you're made of! Get a shotgun and perform a mercy killin'!" Ryouko and Himizu yelled. (We don't own that shotgun quote, it's from the Beverly Hillbillies, but it's funny. Old ladies rule.) Since Himizu had jumped off Akira to cheer for the old lady, he got up.

"You freaks! I was chasing that guy for ten blocks!! And you just threw something at him! How dare you??" he yelled.

"SERVED something at him," Ryouko corrected.

"Wait a minute… how did the old lady keep up with you?" asked Himizu. This question was answered when they turned and saw a taxi driving away. At that moment, Takeshi Momoshiro, Eiji Kikumaru, Shusuke Fuji, and Kippei Tachibana ran up to them. Kippei looked at Akira.

"Akira, why didn't you catch that guy?" he asked. Akira twitched.

"SHUT UP KIPPEI!! I would've caught him except… this… THING… tackled me before I could!"

"THING?? THING?? I'M NOT A THING!! DIE DIE DIE!!" Himizu yelled, clawing wildly at Akira. Ryouko grabbed her and held her back.

"Knock it off! You can't just go around killing random anime characters! Now behave or I'll call off this search for the Blue Jackets!"

"Forget about it!" Himizu yelled, and they started catfighting. Fuji and Eiji separated them.

"That was a very nice serve," Fuji said, trying to calm Ryouko down. She looked at him.

"Thank you. The Wii has greatly improved my tennis skills… However, I will not be calm because of that!"

Having had enough with the girls' idiocy, Momo stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at the group.

"How dare you kidnap An?? … Plus Eiji's sister and Fuji's brother, but most importantly, where the hell is An??"

"What the crap? Why are you asking us?" Himizu asked.

"Great, not only have I been kidnapped, I'm also apparently a kidnapper…" Ryouko muttered.

"Great multitasking!" Kitsune told Ryouko. Then she looked at Momo. "Why do you think we kidnapped your friends?"

"Because of the photo!!" Momo yelled.

"Photo?" Ryouko and Himizu asked. They stared at him in confusion. Then they glomped Fuji and Eiji for no apparent reason. Kitsune glared.

"Hey, I'm the one who glomps people!!" she yelled.

Momo and Kippei got mad and started yelling at the girls about finding An. The girls looked at them.

"You guys want hugs too? … Okay!" They glomped Momo and Kippei. Kitsune, Akira, Kurama, and Hiei all sweatdropped, then grabbed popcorn.

"Now… what's this about a photo?" asked Kitsune after several more minutes of arguing.

"Photo? Oh yeah, the photo…" Momo said. He pulled out a photo and shoved it in the girls' faces. "What do you have to say about this??" he demanded. They took several steps back so they could actually see the photo, then stared at him.

"Momo, you are baka. This photo is fake."

"WHAT?? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT??" Momo yelled. "See, you are clearly kidnapping our friends/siblings!"

"Momo no baka… this photo has been altered," Himizu said. She pointed to the picture. The kidnappers had been cut out of a photo and replaced badly with pictures of the three girls. Fuji, Eiji, Kippei, and Akira all did an anime fall.

"Momo, you are an idiot," Eiji told him. "Why did you send us on this wild goose chase anyways?"

"But… but… but…"

"Momo, just shut up while you still have some dignity left…" said Fuji. He turned to the girls. "We apologize for accusing you."

"Don't worry… we've had worse…" laughed Ryouko.

"Do you want to join forces with us?" asked Himizu. "We know people who have been kidnapped as well… and what are the chances that we were framed AND had people we know kidnapped?"

"Slim to none," agreed Kippei. "Okay, we'll do it… on one condition… no glomping!"

"Fine… if your friend there stops saying 'rhythm'," said Himizu. "If not, all bets are off."

"WHAT?? How can I not say 'rhythm'! How can you not feel the rhythm??" Akira yelled. Himizu whacked him on the head.

"I SAID STOP IT!!" she yelled. Ryouko glomped Fuji.

"You see our point," said Kitsune. Kippei sweatdropped.

"Yes, I do… Akira, just stop talking."

Akira grumbled angrily, but shut up. Himizu stopped beating him, and Ryouko stopped glomping Fuji (reluctantly). Kurama twitched, and Hiei rolled his eyes. He had never seen the girls act so dumb. (Well, maybe he had, but that's beside the point… maybe he blocked the memories of the other encounters.)

"So…how'd you guys get stuck in this mess?" Ryouko asked.

"You know what? I'm sick of this! We're playing a match! Right now! The winner gets to take An on a date!" Akira yelled at Momo.

"Uh, okay. A match is always fine with me," Momo said happily. They started playing. They were on the second game when they saw Kippei running frantically.

"Have you guys seen An? She disappeared," he said, sounding really concerned.

"It's probably not anything serious…How long has she been gone?" Momo asked.

"Um…about an hour." Kippei replied.

"Yeah, you're so overprotective. She'll show up." Akira turned to Momo. "Let's keep playing. I'm starting to feel the rhythm," he said, doing his little dance routine.

Kippei nodded. "You guys are probably right. I'll just sit down and watch your match." Akira turned back towards the court, slipped, and nearly smashed his racket in Kippei's face.

"Akira no baka!" Kippei yelled. "Pay more attention!"

"Hey, Akira," said a voice. The guys turned around, but no one was there.

"Hm, could've sworn someone called me…Oh well, let's continue playing!" An enthusiastic Akira ushered Momo back to the court and the match continued.

"Hey, Akira," said the voice again, but this time no one was paying any attention. The voice muttered angrily, took out a guitar, stepped out where they could actually see its owner, and began playing the melody of "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. He started singing at the top of his lungs.

"_Akira, Akira!_" At this, everyone turned around to see who this freak was. He kept singing. "_I never really knew that he could dance like this, He makes a man wants to speak Spanish, Como se llama (si), bonito (si), mi casa (si, Akira Akira), su casa  
Akira, Akira._"

"WHAT THE CRAP??" Akira yelled. He was now thoroughly freaked out since a Spanish MAN was serenading him. "What is wrong with you?? What do you want from me??" he yelled.

"I was supposed to give you this," the random Spanish dude said, throwing a rock

with an envelope tied to it at Akira. He missed VERY badly and hit Momo on the head. Then he walked away.

"Okay then…" said Kippei. He grabbed the envelope and pulled out a letter. As he and Akira read the letter, Momo pulled a photograph out of the envelope and studied it.

"Hey, Momo!!" someone yelled. They looked up and saw Eiji running towards them. "My sister is missing! Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry," Momo said. At that moment, Fuji ran over from a different direction.

"Have any of you seen my brother, Yuta?" he asked.

"Nope," Momo said again.

"Oh my God, they've been kidnapped!!" Kippei cried.

"What are you talking about??" Eiji exclaimed.

"Listen to this letter," Kippei said, nodding for Akira to read it.

"To Whom It May Concern (KIPPEI, EIJI, and FUJI), This letter is to inform you that your duckies (siblings) have been abducted. If you want to see them alive again… find us! Bwa ha ha! Yours truly, the Kidnappers."

"WHAT??" Eiji and Fuji yelled at the same time.

"Well, don't worry, they left a photograph of themselves!" Momo said proudly, waving the photo. "Let's go see if we can find them."

"Sounds good I guess…" said Fuji, torn between his desire to find his brother and concern that he was following a plan concocted by Momo.

"Good, come on!" he said, and they all started running towards town.

"Well… that was interesting…" said Ryouko.

"Sounds like you all had an interesting time," said Himizu, eyebrows dancing up her forehead mischievously. Akira took a swing at her, but she knocked him to one side and slammed his face into the pavement. "Why are we going through this again? I've already whipped your sorry ass, and I will not hesitate to do it again. Anyways, I bet you made up this whole stupid story. Why would a Hispanic guy be walking around Japan anyways? It's not exactly a Havana heaven if you know what I mean…"

At that moment, a random Spanish guy with a guitar walked down the street, strumming his guitar and singing.

"_Hey Boy, I can see your body moving, And it's driving me crazy, And I didn't have the slightest idea, Until I saw you dancing, And when you walk up on the dance floor, Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, boy, And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it, So you can keep on shaking it… Baila en la calle de noche, Baila en la calle de día, Baila en la calle de noche, Baila en la calle de día._"

Akira twitched badly, wiggled out of Himizu's grip, and ran off down the street as far away from the Spanish guy as he could. Everyone stared after him, then stared at the Spanish guy.

"Well, he definitely didn't make that up then…" Ryouko said.

"This does not reflect well on my race…" Kitsune muttered dryly. Kurama glanced at her oddly, since that wasn't something he thought Kitsune would ever be concerned about. Hiei just watched, amused by watching the misfortune of another person. The Prince of Tennis people just stared, torn between amusement and pity.

"Well, we better get going. Sitting on our butts never found kidnapped people and all that," Himizu said.

"Okay, let's go then," Ryouko said. And the newly expanded group started walking down the street, looking for more clues.

* * *

**A/N:** Ryouko: Don't ask where this "Akira Akira" came from. We just tease one of my friends in Israel with it and it just popped in my head and it then we blew up the idea into a serenading Spanish guy…So yeah, don't ask where this came from. We'll have to delve into our minds, and we don't wanna' do that. Our minds are scary, even to us.

Himizu: Yeah… basically what she said… I don't know, I think it's totally hilarious… but no matter. This fic is going to end up being very very interesting by the time we're done, if it's not already.

Ryouko: Yeah…it's also going to be very VERY long, which is why 'Crossovers should be Illegal'! I'm so proud of my little pun.  Anyways, it'll be a lot of fun to write, with so many different animes to incorporate. Yay!

Himizu: Yes, and to be honest, we still don't really know what's going to happen.  How fun! And I'm really happy right now because Ryouko has many episodes of Prince of Tennis and I'm going to spend a whole freaking day downloading them into my Precious laptop.   Yay!!

Ryouko: Yes, PoT rulz! Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic, and please R&R!

Himizu: Yes, please do! Encourage us to write more! Reviews make us happy and we are more creative when we are happy!


End file.
